Unthinkable Agony
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: Love wasn't supposed to be so painful, but for Finn, the Hero of Ooo, he will overcome anything just to be with Flame Princess. Can Love really conquer all or will their love crumble to ashes?
1. Excruciating

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever, Flame Princess/Finn fanfic. I will be writing more to this, but also adding more couples into the story, where they will eventually all mix together. I hope you enjoy this story; all I own is the plot. –MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Excruciating

She swore under her breath and continued to run. How could she think this was a good idea? But she missed him so much; it was an ache deep in her chest that only he could stop hurting. She whimpered in pain as another drop fell from the sky, and made her skin sizzle, like water hitting a hot frying pan. Another whimper broke from her lips, and finally she couldn't take it anymore and a cry of agony burst past her lips.

She couldn't run anymore, the stupid rain was literally killing her. But his house was in her sights, his wonderfully weird tree house. In a final attempt to save herself from her own stupidity, she cried out his name.

"FINN!" The scream of his name was filled with so much desperation, she was afraid he would think that she was stupid for attempting to see him when the weather was against them. As she sank to her knees, she saw him running toward her, carrying something with him. It flapped around him in the howling wind like wings. For once, the hero wasn't wearing his white hat and his blonde hair whipped around his face, and his ocean-blue eyes were gleamed with worry and fear, tears pooling at the end of them. Before she could protest, he peeled off his raincoat and wrapped it around her before practically carrying her inside.

Flame Princess smiled weakly, she really did like his house. It was warm and cozy, and she could smell something cooking that made her stomach growl rather loudly. The stomach growl made Finn laugh, and cause her to blush and her dying flames to brighten.

"What in the glob were you doing outside?" He asked as he took away his now soaked rain coat and instead handed a rather heavy, made just for her, fire proof blanket.

Flame Princess could feel her fire growing hotter as she continued to blush. "I wanted to see you, honey…I-I missed you a lot…so much that it hurt here…" She explained while touching the place where her heart was.

Finn smiled and kissed her on the cheek, she could see to her own sadness that he was trying his best not to wince in pain. Why did they always have to end up hurting each other? Before she could stop herself, she placed both her hands on Finn's cheeks and then kissed him on the mouth. She could feel his tears making her fingers hiss as she did, when she finally let go of him. He had handprint burns on his cheeks, and blisters on his lips.

"Oh…Honey…"She whimpered, feeling lava beginning to pool at the edges of her own eyes. "I just wanted to thank you somehow."

Finn smiled painfully, as the blisters on his mouth cracked open. "It's fine, FP…"

It was a couple of hours later that they sat in front of the fireplace eating their dinner. Flame Princess nibbled on her meal of charcoal, while Finn slowly ate his pancakes. She still felt awful for causing him pain, and lava slipped past her cheeks, and onto the floor, causing scorch marks to form on the wood. She washed as Finn popped a piece of ice into his mouth, to try to heal his blistered lips. She couldn't take it, without letting her brain gain a rational thought, she placed her hand on top of his, and kissed him where the ice cube was popping out from his lips. Lava streamed from her cheeks rapidly, as the ice cube melted and she could feel Finn starting too…what was the term again? French her? Tongue-wrestle with her? Glob and she could always feel his tears beginning to make her hands sting. But kissing him felt good, kissing like this felt so right.

But why did it have to be so painful for the both of them? She watched with orange and yellow burning eyes as Finn pulled away and smiled at her, with a blush running up his entire face.

"Oh…Honey…" She whispered, but found Finn only hugging her close, not caring that his shirt was starting to burn up.

She tried to push him away but Finn, only hugged her tighter, with lava streaming from her eyes and down her face, she sobbed out desperately. "FINN, STOP! I'M HURTING YOU, STOP! LET GO, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU! FINN, LET GO!"

But to her own agony he didn't, not until his shirt was completely burned away and his shorts were nearly gone as well, and his shoes were melted to the floor. She could feel rage burning up within her, how could be so stupid?

"FINN…WHY WOULD DO SOMETHING SO IDIOTIC?" She screamed out the demand, wanting an answer.

The hero only blushed and grinned like a person on a sugar-high. "'Cause FP…I wanted to hold you…I-I love you…a whole lot…"

Flame Princess found herself to stunned to speak, he loved her…but they had barely been dating a year, and she kept hurting him and causing him so pain, how could he love her? Her flames had dimmed to a dying-fireplace like glow as she struggled to understand. How could this be possible?

She looked up at the hero, as Finn gripped her hands in his own, as their fingered entwined. "Y-You love me?"

Finn nodded and smiled. "A whole lot, FP…"

"I-I love you too, Honey…" She whispered and felt her flames almost burst into full fire as he kissed her with an ice cube once again held between his lips. With tears of lava streaming down, and the water from her boyfriend's own making her skin sizzle, she couldn't help but think that love was not supposed to cause this much pain to either of them…

**A/N: Please leave a review in the box! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	2. Pink with Envy

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Unthinkable Agony. It will be switching back and forth between Princess Bubblegum x Marceline and Finn x Flame Princess. All the reviews for the first chapter made me so happy, so please keep reviewing. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Pink with Envy

"How could he be so stupid!" Princess Bubblegum said angrily, nearly shouting as she sat down on her bed and covered her face in her hands. How could Finn be so careless as to fall in love with someone who was so unstable? So evil? And yet their relationship was not only lasting, it seemed to be thriving. If only she was thirteen again and express to Fin how she really felt about him. But she couldn't do that… that had been a one-time thing enjoying her childhood and pranking Lemongrass…holding Finn's hand. She thought for sure that with the pain that Finn and Flame Princess were causing each other that they would eventually break up and Finn would come running back to her. He would be her Hero of Ooo again. Then again when was Finn ever really _her _hero? He never truly had been her hero, but the hero for all of Ooo. He had rescued and saved people, protected her Kingdom. All the Kingdoms of Ooo. She might have wished to want to be thirteen again, but what would happen to her Candy Kingdom? She couldn't do that to her people, to her candy citizens. It would be far to selfish of her, besides Finn was nothing but a silly boy.

And there was someone else who already owned her heart. She felt a cold hand grip her pink one, and she looked up at the face that the hand belonged too. Marceline frowned and tried gripping her face on both sides to try to make her smile, before the Princess only glared at her.

"Bonnie what is wrong with you? Why are you glum and being a bummer?" Marceline questioned, but her coal black eyes drifted from the Princess sad face down to her t-shirt clad body and maybe just a little farther. Her eyes lingered longer than the Princess of the Candy Kingdom would have deemed appropriate.

Bubblegum's face puffed up with both annoyance and anger, as she released the hold that the Vampire Queen had on hand and looked down at her lap. "It's nothing…"

"Oh, please, Bonnie. It is not nothing. Let it out, Mrs. Proper Pants." Marceline said as she wrapped her arms around the Princess's shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's Finn. He's dating Flame Princess…and he's just going to end up getting hurt…" Bubblegum finally admitted.

"Well, love comes at a price, Bonnie. And for those two pain is probably the price." Marceline said about to unwrap her hands from around the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, but Bubblegum stopped her and instead gripped her hands with her own.

"I-I think I might love him…" She whispered softly.

"Love him how?" Marceline asked and began to fiddle with a strand of Bubblegum's pink hair.

"I feel like I have to protect to him, and show him right from wrong. He's still so young…"

"So you love him like a little brother and you're his big sister?" The Vampire Queen asked, just to clarify.

Bubblegum nodded. "I'm worried about him, he's such a silly boy."

"Oh, don't worry Bonnie. It'll work out with him and Flame Princess you'll see." Marceline replied and strummed her guitar, her eyes then grazed Bubblegum's lithe body in the faded t-shirt.

The t-shirt she had given her.

"You really like that shirt don't you Bonnie?" Marceline questioned as she tugged on the fabric.

"I-I do. It's very important to me because you gave it to me." Bubblegum replied as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Because I gave to you? Do you like me like you like Finn?" Marceline questioned as she floated in front of Bubblegum and continued to wrap one of pink strands around her finger, a blush coming to her own face.

Bubblegum looked at her dumbstruck for a moment. "No…I don't think so…"

"Then how do you feel about me?" The Vampire Queen pushed as she continued to strum her ax bass. "Do you like me like a sister?"

"I-I don't know….I-I don't think so…" Bubblegum replied and continued to sit on the bed while Marceline began to pick out certain notes on her bass.

And then to Bubblegum's shock, she began to sing: _"You made a mistake one the day that you met me and lost your way. You saw all the signs, but you let it go. You closed your eyes. I should've told you to leave, cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me. But you're hard to resist when you're knees begging me. I tear you down, I make you bleed internally. Can't help myself from you and it's hurting me. I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy. Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel. I hate being that wall that you hit when you feel like you gave it all. I keep taking the blame, when we both know that I'll never change…"_

The words 'never change' echoed off of Princess Bubblegum's bedchamber walls. Red tears streamed down her cheek and began to turn pink. Bubblegum stood and gently wiped the tears away from the Vampire Queen's cheeks with her hand. Marceline's cold cheeks actually felt slightly warm with the blush that forming on her tears-stained cheeks. "So you don't like me as a sister?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I don't think so…not-not in that way…not anymore…" Bubblegum stammered also in a whisper and fell back on the bed.

"So what does this mean? What does this mean for _us_?" Marceline couldn't stop the questions from flooding past her lips.

"I don't know…" Bubblegum answered and lay back on her bed, closing her eyes.

Marceline was about to leave, the same way she had come in through Bubblegum's open window. But the Princess of the Candy Kingdom grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside her, and wrapped her arms around the Vampire Queen's waist, holding her close, their cheeks touching. Marceline didn't even bother to try to squirm her way out of the Princess's hold; she was actually, kind of enjoying it.

"So you don't like me as sister?" Marceline whispered as she coiled her fingers around Bubblegum's.

"No, I know that. And I don't like you as a friend either…" She whispered, feeling her face go as red as a cherry lollipop.

"Then how do you feel about me, Bonnie?" Marceline said as she licked one of her pink fingers.

Bubblegum tried to hold back a shudder that coursed through her body, but she couldn't and she could feel Marceline smiling against her cheek. "I-I like you very much…"

"But won't I ruin your perfect goddess persona?" Marceline hissed darkly.

"I'm not perfect Marceline. And I never said that you had to be for us to be together." Bubblegum sighed.

Marceline's face turned almost crimson. "I-I like you a lot too, Bonnie…" she had loved her ever since she had given Princess Bubblegum the t-shirt.

**A/N: The song that Marceline sings is 'I'm not an angel' by the band Halestorm. Once again please review! I hope I kept them in character. **


	3. Crispy

**A/N: Welcome to chapter three of Unthinkable Agony, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**-MOTH **

Crispy 

He woke up with the sun in his eyes. He groaned and went to pull his hat over his head, but found that he was only pulling at his own blonde locks; his hat was not on his head. He was about to try bury himself under the furs when he sleepily realized that something was amiss. Finn hastily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way into the living room.

There were still scorch marks on the floor from his and Flame Princess's wild night, his shoes were still melted to the wood. The Hero of Ooo smirked a little when he saw scorch marks on the floor that actually spelt out words.

_I love you_

Finn glanced up at the fire place to find his beloved Flame Princess curled up in the hearth like a cat, breathing gently a little lava dribble of drool pooling out of the side of her open mouth. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek, so that it would only leave his hand red from her heat and not burned.

Flame Princess wearily opened her amber-glow colored eyes, her cheeks turning red. She sat up, the wood around her burnt to ashes. "I'm sorry, Honey…I-I didn't want to be alone…but I didn't want to burn down your house…so…" she quickly stepped out of the fireplace and into the morning sun that greeted the two of them.

"It's fine, FP." Finn smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I-I need more scented candles…but I don't know where to get them." She stammered, all embarrassed and feeling ashamed for bothering her love so something as trifle as candles that smelled nice.

"Is that why you came over last night because you were having trouble sleeping?" Finn asked as he ran his hand against the still rain covered grass. Puddles were scattered all around the tree house from last night's rainstorm.

Flame Princess nodded her cheeks still red. "And also because I missed you a lot, honey…"

Finn felt his own cheeks starting to heat. "I'll go get you some more candles, FP."

"Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?" Flame Princess hated having to ask, but her candles were nothing but a pool of wax now.

Finn shrugged, "Whatev, there for you so it isn't a biggie." He smiled at Flame Princess and went back inside to change out of his footie pajamas.

Flame Princess waited for him outside, she swept over her hand over the grass just like Finn had done early and felt prickles of pain hit her hand. She bit her lip as lava tears pricked at the edge of coal-black eyes. She looked up from examining the rain-covered grass to see Finn wearing his usual outfit, still tugging his hat around his blonde hair, the family sword over his back.

"I'll be back soon. Y-You can wait here, I guess, and play BMO…if you wanna…" the Hero of Ooo placed a kiss to Flame Princess's hand before walking off.

Flame Princess watched him go with a blush on her cheeks before she stood up from her crouched position and went back inside. She decided to look for the video game creature named BMO, but BMO fearing for his life and of melted circuitry, hid away from her in the chicken coop with Lorraine.

Finn whistled a nameless tune while he searched for Flame Princess scented candles, but all he could remember about them was that they smelled like an old lady, and no matter how many candles he looked at in the store, he could not find them. He found himself musing over some apple-scented candles when he accidently bumped into someone that went right up to ankles.

He looked down at smiled, "Oh, hey Tree Trunks."

The little yellow elephant looked up at him and smiled back, a basket of apples on her back. "Hello Finn."

Finn hesitantly grabbed some pine-tree scented candles, fearing that Flame Princess would not be happy with his choice, and made his way to the register to pay for them.

"So how are you and Mr. Pig doing?" The Hero of Ooo asked while his purchase was being rung up.

"We're doin' just fine, Finn. In fact, I'm gonna go back home to make him an apple pie." Trunks said with a blush to her cheeks.

"I bet FP would love tasting an apple pie!" Hey Tree Trunks, could you teach me how to make one?" Finn asked as they left the candle store.

The little yellow elephant grinned, "Sure, Finn. I would be happy too."

The sun had dipped low in the sky by the time Finn made it back to the tree house. He was covered in flour and there were nicks on his fingers from trying to slice the apples, but otherwise then that he could not be more pleased with his treat he made for Flame Princess. He peaked in through the window, and smiled gently. Flame Princess was hovering above the kitchen table, her face crinkled with frustration as she tried her best to fold a piece of paper into an airplane, but the edges kept curling up black from her flame and turning into ashes. She let out a cry of frustration, as her flame rose in anger and temperature.

"Why can't I make a dumb airplane?" She cried and looked over at Finn shyly as he entered the house.

He sent down the basket with her candles and the apple pie, and placed a kiss to her cheek. His lips slightly blistering. "Forget about dumb paper planes for now. I brought you back a present."

"A-A present for me?" Flame Princess stammered, once again blushing as she lifted the checkered handkerchief away from the basket, careful not to burn it.

Finn nodded and walked into the kitchen to find an ice cube for his lips. He raised an eyebrow when he found BMO shivering in the freezer. "BMO, what are you doing?"

"Hiding." He said, chattering from the cold. "Lorraine kicked me out of the chicken coop."

Finn shrugged and set BMO down on the floor before getting an ice cube and starting to suck on it. He smiled a little at look of surprise and awe on Flame Princess's face. She carefully lifted the tin that held the brown and crispy apple pie. She sliced a piece out with the flame that came from her fingertip and lifted it to her mouth.

She devoured it with pie crust crumbs turning to ash against her face, and smile on her puffy apple-pie filled face.

Finn chuckled and poured himself a glass of milk and sat down across her from, getting himself his own slice. "How is it?"

Flame Princess smiled, "Crispy."


	4. Sweet Treats

**A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter of Unthinkable Agony! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, please keep them coming! I love it when my inbox is filled with reviews it makes my day, so please leave one! I do not own the song featured in this chapter, it is called Ashamed by the band, The Browning. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Sweet Treats

Princess Bubblegum practically dragged her feet into her bedchamber that night. She was beyond exhausted, and having to go Royal meetings had nearly bored her sleep. She changed out of her dress and the t-shirt that Marceline had gotten her. Bubblegum smiled wearily, finally feeling relaxed and comfy, she crawled under her covers and was about to lay her head on her pillow when her face met with something cold and metallic.

She groaned and narrowed her eyes angrily at the object, before she could muster the strength to get out of her bed to go turn on the light that was all the way back on the wall by the door. Sighing, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked down at her head had bumped in to. It was red metal box in the shape of a heart. Bubblegum nearly rolled her eyes, if this was from Ice King, she was going to send Morrow over there to eat him or throw him into a pool of lava in the Fire Kingdom. With her cheeks puffed up with anger, but mostly annoyance at not being able to sleep, she took the tin off of the top of the container.

What she saw in the box made her eyes light up and cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. Inside was a peppermint candy cane shaped heart and in the middle was an overload of candy hearts, which was an assortment of colors like a rainbow. Written on them were the phrases: _Be Mine, Kiss Me, Let's Get Busy, Miss You, Soul Mate, _and_ Crazy 4 You_. But the Princess's favorite was _I Love You. _Smiling softly she took a light blue heart that said _Kiss Me _on it and popped it into her mouth and closed her eyes. Moments later she felt cool lips press against her own, and the prick of fangs.

Bubblegum opened her eyes, her face as red as a cherry lollipop, Marceline floated in front of her upside down, smiling. "W-What are you doing?" she hissed and her heart quickened as she realized that her bedchamber door was wide open.

"Bonnie, I came to see you, duh." The Vampire Queen said her smile turned into a frown.

The Princess of the Candy Kingdom was out of her bed, her legs tangled in the sheets as she struggled to get to the open door. She cried out softly in frustration as she got herself untangled, and was able to shut and lock the door. Marceline was near the ceiling, floating on her back with her arms crossed, she swooped down for a second to grab a red ribbon that was on Bubblegum's vanity and sucked the color out of it. While Bubblegum crawled into bed, her face still red, the Vampire Queen could hear her heart going as fast as a frightened rabbit's.

"If you didn't want me to be here, you should have just said so." Marceline fumed and made her way toward the open window.

"N-No, stay. Please?" Bubblegum said as she grabbed at the Vampire Queen's hand.

Marceline sighed and floated back toward the bed, just as Bubblegum shut and closed the curtain to the window and then sat down delicately beside her.

"Good Glob, Bonnie what is your deal?" the Vampire Queen growled as she took her Axe Bass and began to strum a few cords to try to get herself to calm down.

The Princess of the Candy Kingdom wrung her hands and looked at Marceline with a blush across her cheeks. "I-I don't know. I-I mean it makes me nervous to think that someone is going to find us together…."

"Oh, I get it now! You're ashamed of how you feel about me!" Marceline almost shouted, angry tears were almost at the edge of her eyes.

Before Princess Bubblegum could put her thoughts together, Marceline began to sing. "_Embrace what's inside of you, never change just to be accepted. Stay true and tell the world I know who I am. I am not ashamed. I will never change. I will not change for you! I will not change for you! Be proud of who you are. Be yourself and you'll reach the stars. Don't pretend to be something you're not, be proud of who you are! Be proud of who you are! I know who I am! I am not ashamed! I will never change! This is who I was born to be! This is who I will always be!" _She was practically screaming the words, leaving Bubblegum with only one choice.

The Princess of the Candy Kingdom tackled her onto the bed, straddling her and then covered the Vampire Queen's mouth with her hand. "Would you be quiet, please?" she hissed, worriedly looking at the locked door. "You're going to wake the whole kingdom!"

Marceline mumbled something that Bubblegum couldn't understand, and removed her hand away from the once half-demon's mouth. "What?" she was still speaking in whispers.

"Are you ashamed of how you feel about me?" Marceline questioned.

"N-No. I just don't know what my candy citizens will think of us…" Bubblegum replied and then kissed the Vampire on the mouth.

"Bonnie, do you always have to worry about what other people think about you? Just let yourself be happy for once!"

"I-I am happy when I'm with you." Princess Bubblegum said and was about to get off the Vampire Queen when Marceline took the Princess's cheeks in her grey hands and kissed her lovely, almost along her forked tongue to explore the foreign territory of Bubblegum's mouth.

"Anything you else you wanna tell me?" the Vampire Queen questioned as she wiggled her way out from underneath Bubblegum and now sat behind her, her guitar now laying behind her.

Bubblegum dug around in the mound of candy hearts before she found the right one, and held it between her fingers to show Marceline. It was plum purple heart with pink lettering that said, _I Love You_. Marceline dug into the pile and found one with exactly the same saying, but it was dark red with white lettering. They bumped the hearts together before Bubblegum ate hers, and Marceline drained her own of its color.

The Vampire Queen began to twist the Princess's sticky hair into a braid, humming a soft tune.

"Hey Bonnie?" Marceline said softly.

"Hmmm?" The Princess replied, nearly asleep.

"I love you." She placed a cool kiss to the Candy Kingdom Ruler's lips.

"I-I love you…" Bubblegum yawned and found herself being tucked under the covers like a child before she drifted off to sleep.

The Vampire Queen smirked. "Sweet Dreams, Mrs. Proper Pants." She found herself hiding from the sun that had begun to rise, underneath Bubblegum's bed, as she fell asleep to the sound of Bubblegum's heartbeat.


	5. Ignite

**A/N: Welcome to chapter five of Unthinkable Agony, thank you all so much for the reviews! Please keep sending them. I hope you enjoy this chapter! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Ignite 

Flame Princess uncurled herself from her place in the hearth and stretched herself awake with a wide yawn. She looked out the window to see that the sun had risen in a blaze of orange, gold, and purple, it was gorgeous. She wished that Finn could enjoy this moment with her, but the Hero of Ooo was passed out on the couch, snoring. BMO was curled up on the arm of a couch, mumbling something about chickens. Flame Princess floated over to Finn and gently placed a kiss to his cheek, the pale skin of the human boy turning slightly red from the show of affection. She frowned as he whimpered in his sleep and tried to rub away the pain that her kiss had brought him. It made her heart sink to her stomach and churn like a windmill, slow and agonizing.

Flame Princess hated seeing Finn in pain, hated that it had to be because of her. All she wanted was to show him how much she loved him, but she wished with all her heart that she did not have hurt him so much. She quickly covered Finn with the blanket that was at the edge of the couch, the corners of it turning black from her flame, and making it smell like burnt wool. She quickly turned into a streak of flame and left Finn to dream.

She needed to find a way to be with the Hero of Ooo without burning him. But she was a fire elemental and according to her father and pretty much everyone else she was evil. Evil? She did not think that she was evil; she knew that she had temper problems but that wasn't her fault, some people just said the wrong things and that set her off. But if she really was evil then why did Finn want to be with her so badly? She loved being with him, and kissing him, and she absolutely loved it when he called her beautiful and held her in his arms. But her flames caused him to get very bad burns and it hurt her to know that she was the cause of his pain.

And she would feel ten times better if he didn't have to be wrapped up in tinfoil like a baking ham, just to hold her, just so they wouldn't hurt each other. And kissing a rock wasn't the same as being able to kiss Finn on the lips. Flame Princess had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had not even realized where she had been going. Now even with lava tears in her eyes, she could see that she was in front of the Candy Kingdom.

The Candy Kingdom was ruled by Princess Bubblegum, the one candy person that might be able to help her with her problem. But Princess Bubblegum was also the candy person who had her father lock her up in that lantern. It was thanks to her that Flame Princess didn't know a thing about the outside world, and had to depend on Finn to teach her as if she were a child. Even though she loved exploring her new surroundings, she wished that she could touch a book without it turning into ashes in her hand. She bit her lip and sighed, even though she did not trust, Princess Bubblegum, the smarty-pants royal was her best shot at finding how she could be with Finn without harming him. She slowly made her way to the gates…

Marceline the Vampire Queen let out a hiss as she peered out from the underneath the safety of Princess Bubblegum's bed. Stupid sun, it was going to turn her into a pile of ash, she glanced up as she saw the Princess emerge from her covers and close the curtains, the room now bathed in shadow. Marceline couldn't help herself as she tickled the bottoms of Bubblegum's feet when she tried to crawl back into bed. The princess squealed and dipped her down to look at the vampire that had slept underneath her bed.

"You stayed? I thought for sure you wouldn't…" Bubblegum said, smiling softly.

Marceline floated out from underneath the bed and smirked. "Home's way to boring. Being with you is a lot more fun." The smirk widened into a smile when Bubblegum blushed.

The Vampire Queen floated over to the candles that were on the Princess's vanity and lit them with the matches that were sitting beside them. The room began to smell like baked apple pie fresh out of the oven, Marceline stepped back and went to go sit beside Bubblegum when suddenly something began to emerge from the flames. First it was legs, then a dress, and finally the rest of it emerged into the body of the flame elemental, the one called Flame Princess. Marceline did the only thing she could thing of at the moment and grabbed a vase full of flowers off of Bubblegum's nightstand.

"No, Marceline! Don't-" Bubblegum tried to stop her, but her outcry was too late as the water from the vase was dumped onto the fire princess. Her flames went out and she glared angrily at the Vampire before looking over at the other princess.

"I-I didn't come here to get attacked!" She screamed, her fire slowly starting to rekindle. "I came here because I need your help! But your idiot girlfriend just…" finally she let a full out cry of rage and flame back full force, she shot a fire disk at the bed and it automatically burst into flame.

Marceline quickly shoved Bonnibell off of the bed and on the floor before she could be turned into a puddle of sticky goo. She ripped the curtains off of the rod and smothered the fire, Flame Princess screamed in pain as did Marceline when the sun began to scorch her skin. She quickly hid herself in Bubblegum's armoire, while Flame Princess fell to the floor, whimpering like a kicked puppy and curling into herself.

Bubblegum sighed when she heard the banana guards banging on the door, asking if she was alright. She opened the door and hid the disaster from their view before saying, "Everything is fine, I am not hurt. Return to your posts." She then glanced at Flame Princess and to the Vampire Queen, who was peeking out from the crack in between the doors.

Bonnibell helped Flame Princess to her feet once she had tracked down an oven mitt from the kitchens, and somehow untangled the curtains and put them back on the rod to give Marceline at least some protection from the sunlight. Once the vampire had emerged from the armoire, Bubblegum sat down on the floor beside where Flame Princess had decided to plop herself down among the ashes of Bubblegum's bed.

"I-I came here for your help…" Flame Princess stammered.

"My help? Why do you need my help?" Bubblegum asked while Marceline floated above her.

"I want to be able to touch Finn without burning him…I love him…" Flame Princess explained.

"Can you even help her?" Marceline whispered into Bubblegum's ear, the Princess shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I will try my best." She said aloud so Flame Princess could hear them, since she was glaring at them with suspicion.

Flame Princess grinned. "Thank you so much!" she couldn't help but giggle in happiness.


	6. A Gooey and Frustrating Mess

**A/N: Welcome to chapter six of Unthinkable Agony! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope that it is just as good as the others. Please read and review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

A Gooey and Frustrating Mess

Bonnibell Bubblegum, Princess of the Candy Kingdom sat in her lab hurriedly searching through another book and then tossed over her shoulder as it thudded behind her, nearly missing hitting the Vampire Queen in the forehead. The Vampire Queen narrowed her eyes at the tomb before she gently wrapped her arms around the Princess shoulders. Bubblegum's cheeks were puffed up from how angry she was at herself, she let the book that she had been about to skim through fall closed, as she laid her cheek on Marceline's cool grey hand.

"You need to calm down, Bonnie." Marceline said floating around the lab with her ax bass swung over back. She looked at the all of the bubbling vials and then floated over to the candy corn mouse, Science. She gave it a peppermint from out of her jean pocket and then pressed a kiss to Princess Bubblegum's hair.

The heir was busily scribbling one formula after the next and then angrily crossing out what wouldn't work with a cry of frustration. Marceline tugged on Bubblegum's hair and then led her out of the lab and into the hallway. Bubblegum had overworked herself to a tizzy and her whole body was visibly quivering like a maraca. Marceline bit her lip with one of her fangs and tried to think of way to calm down the Princess. She dragged Bonnibell from the hallway to her bedchamber and then through her bodily on to the bed, ignoring her protests and cries of anger.

"But if I don't figure something out soon then she could become unstable again…" Bubblegum yelled and tried to get up, but Marceline was sitting on her stomach and was busy strumming her bass.

"Oh, just breathe. You are worrying far too much about little Mrs. Hot-Head, and letting your love life rotten." The Vampire Queen said with a hiss.

Princess Bubblegum raised a delicate eyebrow, "When did I a gain a love in my life."

Marceline crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, squirming around just to hear Bubblegum groan and puff like a dying fish. "When I first kissed you, Bonnie…" She pretended to pout, "I can't believe you forgot…"

Bubblegum's cheeks burned red. "How could I forget that…trust me, I haven't. It's just that I thought you would have moved on by now, to someone more used to this…"

"This?" The Vampire Queen questioned now sprawled across Bonnie's body, her head resting on her shoulder and her thin cold grey finger poking the goo that made up the Princess's cheek.

"Kissing and stuff, it's all new to me…" the princess mumbled, trying to turn her face away.

Marceline grabbed Bonnibell's cheeks in her hands and kissed her, matching tongue for tongue for a couple moments just feel the princess squirm. "Geez, Bonnie, you act like such a little kid sometimes…and I am not leaving you for someone who is more experienced…"

"That is a very good thing to know." The Princess smiled softly and then tried to cover a yawn with her hand.

"See you are far too tired to keep working. Sleep is what you need, Mrs. Proper-Pants." Marceline said and rolled over, resting her bass against the armoire in the room.

She then sat by the Princess and hummed a little ditty until Bonnibell was drooling away and in Dreamland. Marceline maneuvered her way out the bedchamber and floated down the hall at top-speed, if Bonnibell could not figure out how to help Flame Princess then maybe she could find somebody who could. In the dead of night, Marceline drifted out into the Land of Ooo, in the search of a Wizard who help them with their dilemma.


	7. Dim

**A/N: Welcome to chapter seven of Unthinkable Agony. Thank you all so much for your reviews so far, please keep giving them! Also I do not own the song that Finn sings in this chapter. The song is How Deep is Your Love by the Bee Gees, I also do not own Adventure Time, just the idea for this story and the plot. I hope you enjoy the chapter. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Dim

The Hero of Ooo could not help but notice how sad Flame Princess looked. For days all she did was stare out the window and sigh, even her fire seemed less bright. And every time he touched her, he barely even got burned. Needless to say he was worried, he could walk over to the barn that Lady Rainicorn and Jake were living in to ask his brother for advice, but his brother was busy with raising his pup, and Finn did not want to bother him with something he was sure he could figure out on his own.

Rain was pitter-pattering against the window as the Hero of Ooo approached Flame Princess; she was staring out the window watching as the rain droplets trickled down the pane. Finn gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Her cheek felt warm, like a cooling apple pie, it was not the third-degree heat that Finn was used too.

"FP, are you alright?" he questioned, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

The sound of her boyfriend's voice drew her from her thoughts, she found herself placing her hands on top of Finn's. "I'm alright, honey…"

But he could tell by the sound of voice, and the lava tears pooling at the edge of her eyes, that she wasn't alright at all. "Something's wrong…you can tell me if you want too…" he stammered a little, if it was some type of girly problem that she had, then maybe Princess Bubblegum could help her. Maybe her dad was still claiming that she was evil, if that was the case, Finn would travel to the Fire Kingdom to talk to him.

"I-I don't want to hurt you anymore, honey…" Flame Princess whispered, and was a little off balance when Finn spun her around and held her to him, not seeming to care that his clothes were starting to smoke and singe.

"You don't mean to hurt me…." Finn replied and nuzzled into the crook of her neck a little with his face. "You're fire and fire burns. You're only doing what comes naturally and all that junk."

Flame Princess blushed, her fire beginning to burn hot again. The Hero of Ooo smiled and went into the kitchen to wrap his hands in tinfoil and to get some for Flame Princess's feet. Once they both all wrapped up, he slowly began to spin around the living room of the tree house.

"Finn…" Flame Princess giggled as he spun her again. "What are you doing?"

The human teenager smiled. "Making you happy, I hate seeing you sad, FP. It hurts my heart to see you all frowning." Then he cleared his throat and blushed a fierce red as he began to sing in auto tune.

"_I know your eyes in the morning sun. I feel you touch me in the pouring rain and the moment that you wander far from me, I wanna feel you in my arms again. And you come to me on a summer breeze. Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave and it's me you need to show. How deep is your love? How deep is your love, how deep is your love? I really mean to learn, 'cause we're living in a world of fools. Breaking us down when they all should let us be, we belong to you and me. I believe in you. You know the door to my very soul. You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour. You're my savior when I fall .And you may not think, I care for you. When you know down inside that I really do…_"

When Finn opened his blue eyes, he noticed that Flame Princess was crying, lava was streaming down her cheeks. In a panic, the Hero of Ooo dropped his tinfoil wrapped hands and backed away, afraid that she might cry so much that she might start the tree house on fire. "Globs, FP…I-I didn't mean to make you cry…I'm sorry…globs, I am such an idiot…"

"You're not an idiot, honey…" Flame Princess sniffled as she wiped away the tears off her cheeks. "That was a really nice song…"

"You're crying because of the song?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Flame Princess nodded. "I liked it a lot…how do you get yourself to sing like that?"

Finn shrugged. "I swallowed a tiny computer."

Flame Princess smiled and gently and quickly placed a quick kiss on Finn's mouth. "I-I love you, Finn."

A blush crept up Finn's cheeks as he layered the couch with tinfoil so Flame Princess could sit down. "I love you too." He then sat himself on the couch and made a rather crinkly pillow out of tinfoil for her and set it on his lap. Flame Princess smiled and curled up on the couch, laying her head on the tinfoil pillow. Finn smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The Hero of Ooo woke up with a gasp, he felt like a fish struggling for air out of the water. He wiped the drool from the side of his mouth and looked down; Flame Princess was curled up like a cat fast asleep on his lap, dreaming away with a smile on her face. Finn gently ran a finger through a couple of Flame Princess's fiery strands. It was warm to the touch, just like before. Maybe he was becoming resistant to it, or maybe her fire was dimming. That worried him; if Flame Princess was ill then he could lose her. And he didn't want to lose her. If he lost her, a massive hole would replace his heart.

But if her fire was dimming, then maybe he should go and talk to the Flame King. If something was wrong with his daughter, surely he would want to know. Finn yawned sleepily, the adventure into the Fire Kingdom would have to wait until morning, Finn gently placed Flame Princess on the couch with her tinfoil pillow and then laid down beside her, wrapping a section of tinfoil around his arm, so he could wrap his arm around her waist and hold her close. Finn dozed off back into sleep, feeling happy that he was beside Flame Princess.


	8. Frostbitten Fury

**A/N: Here is chapter eight, sorry it is short, but I have not been feeling well. The next chapter will be longer. I do own Adventure Time, just the idea for this story, please read and review. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Frostbitten Fury

Marceline the Vampire Queen sank herself into the lobster-boil hot bathtub water as she allowed herself to unthaw. Stupid Simon…she had gone into his lair to ask for his help, not to get nearly turned into a Popsicle because she had distracted his precious thought process from his fanfiction. She felt that warm and fuzzy feeling tingle in her toes and fingers once the ice had melted, Marceline let out a content sigh as she wiggled her all of her digits. The door to her bathroom banged open causing her to hiss slightly, the intruder had just ruined her perfect soap bubble-beard.

Then the once half-demoness busted out laughing seeing Bonnibell's face as red as a cherry. The Princess of the Candy Kingdom quickly turned around and covered her face with her thin and bubblegum pink fingers. "I am so sorry, I was just so worried…oh how rude of me…"

Marceline stepped out of the tub and into the steamy air, wrapping herself up into a wooly bathrobe. She licked her fang tips slightly with her forked tongue, what she would not give to drain that blood-red color out of Princess Bubblegum's cheeks. Then again, it might make her faint which would not be so good, and she might end up being tossed out by the banana guards.

"What's got your proper panties bunched?" Marceline asked as she made way down the hall, water dripping from her raven hair as she made way into the Princess's bedchamber.

Bonnibell softly shut the door and then began to rummage through her closet for something that wasn't too pink for the Vampire Queen to wear. The only thing she could find was a snow-white nightgown with a large red bow around the neck; she tossed it at Marceline who drained the red out of the bow before shedding away the bathrobe for the nightwear.

She smirked at Princess, who was now blushing again. Bubblegum cleared her throat and sat down on her bed, while Marceline sat behind her and began to braid her hair. "Where did you go?" the Princess asked, worry clear in her voice.

"I went go ask the Ice King for help with little Mrs. Hot-Head…" Marceline replied, and sighed she knew the idea was stupid, but they were running out of plans.

"You went go ask the Ice King?!" Bonnibell practically shouted and turned to face her, the braid was now a tangled mess. She gripped Marceline's face in her hands which caused the Vampire Queen to blush just as red as her girlfriend.

"Well, yeah…because I thought he could help with magic or something…" Marceline said and gently brushed a kiss to Bonnibell's lips.

"He could have frozen you solid or tricked you with his stupid magic!" Bubblegum said, her hands were practically shaking. "I-I could have lost you…"

The Vampire Queen smiled a little, it was odd having the Princess of the Candy Kingdom worry about her wellbeing. "Yeah, but you didn't. He only froze me a little…besides he freaked out. He said that if he tried to help Flame Princess, she would probably just end up melting his kingdom into a puddle. And besides the only way he would agree to help us is if you married him…"

Princess Bubblegum shuddered at very thought, "No way, he's creepy and he's old…"

Marceline giggled and kissed Bonnibell again. The Princess found herself wrapped in Marceline's arms, it had begun to rain and for some odd reason she did not mind the slight chill that came from the former half-demoness's arms. She then turned so she was facing Marceline and gently began to pet her face with her hand.

"I hope we can figure out a way to help Finn and Flame Princess…" she said as the pair now stared up at the ceiling holding hands.

"Yeah," Marceline hummed, "Maybe if Finn and Flame Princess could stay together…then maybe everyone would see that Flame Princess isn't evil, just misunderstood. Maybe her dad would stop being all stalkerish and stupid."

"Isn't your dad the same way?" Bubblegum asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marceline shrugged, "He's a fry thief and junk, he doesn't start whispering the word evil in my ear while I'm trying to snooze."

Bubblegum's face was now scrunched up in thought as she grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper off of her vanity. "Maybe if we combine magic and science, we can figure out some way to help them."

"Combine them both? Isn't that a little dangerous and crazy?" Marceline asked, floating above her as she looked down at the scribbles.

Bonnibell shrugged, "This is the Land Ooo anything is possible."


	9. Radiant Fusion

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I have updated this story, but here is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review! –MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Radiant Fusion

The Hero of Ooo was supposed to be fearless. A Hero to all of the creatures that wandered the land, and he tried his hardest to be best Hero ever. But there was one thing he feared, and that was the ocean, which was one thing that brought him and Flame Princess together, they both despised deep water. Today, the Hero of Ooo was discovering a new fear.

Needles.

It wasn't the needle itself that caused Finn to be afraid it, nor the pain that it would cause. Bonnibell said that it feel just a like bee sting, which meant that it shouldn't hurt that bad. It was what was inside the needle that scared him. It was the concision that Princess Bubblegum made that was making him feel like he was about ready to jump out of his skin. She said that it would make it so he was would be able to have a normal relationship with Flame Princess. Which was what he wanted most in all of the Land of Ooo. It was the fact that Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum said that it was experiment that made him so frightened. What if it backfired? What if it made him destroy his beloved Flame Princess? What if it made him hurt the others that he cared about, like Jake and his puppies? That was making him have doubts that were making him afraid of this needle. The syringe looked like it filled with lava and flecks of gold that could have been ember from a dying fire. Finn shut his ocean blue eyes tightly and dug his fingers into the wooden arm rests of the chair he was sitting in. His whole face scrunched up like a raisin. When Bonnibell had sent him the letter saying that she had a cure for his and Flame Princess's relationship, he had practically ran all the way to the Candy Kingdom.

"Finn?" Princess Bubblegum calling his name, laced with concern made him peer at with barely an opened eye.

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared Finn?" she asked. The Princess of the Candy Kingdom was wearing teal rubber gloves, a pair of goggles, and a long white lab coat. Her bubblegum pink hair was knotted up into a bun at the top of her head.

Finn swallowed down all of his fear down his throat and nodded. "Yeah, I'm scared, PB."

"It's okay to be afraid Finn." She reassured him. "What are you afraid of?"

Finn had to swallow again before he could answer, and wipe the sweat off of his clammy palms onto his jeans. "That this isn't going to work."

"It'll work Finn." Bubblegum forced a warm and comforting smile onto her face. Even she had her doubts. "Don't you trust me?"

Finn grinned at her toothily. "Of course I do."

Bubblegum began to wipe away the dirt and other grime off of his arm with a cotton swap that had been dapped in alcohol. "Then it'll work."

The feeling of alcohol was cold and stung his skin a little. When the needle was plunged into his vein, it did feel like a bee sting. A very painful bee sting, from a very angry bee. It was not the bee sting that made him scream. It was being forced into bloodstream from the syringe. It felt like he was being burned from the inside out, like his insides had caught fire and were being turned to ash. He screamed and screamed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, wooden splinters from the armrests of the chair were dug into his fingers since he was gripping the armrests with so much force. He could hear Flame Princess calling his name and pounding on the door. The door might of have been made out of wrought iron, but he could already hear it hissing and it began to melt from Flame Princess slamming her fists into it. And her screaming, screeching like a banshee. "LET ME IN THERE!" she screeched the door melting even more, now it did not show only her hand prints, but also the prints of her bare feet. "LET ME GO OF ME YOU WALKING CORPSE! I'LL TURN YOU INTO ASHES! YOUR STUPID BUBBLEGUM SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND IS HURTING HIM! LET GO OF ME! SHE'S HURTING HIM! SHE'S HURTING HIM!"

The agony became so unbearable that for a moment Finn was sure that he was dying. He could feel a heavy weight on his chest, pinning him there. He wanted to keep screaming, but he did not any strength left to do so. He felt the world beginning to swirl in front of him, like water going down the drain. The last thing he heard before being swept under to unconsciousness was the sound of the wrought iron door banging onto the floor with a very loud thud and the hiss from parts it being melted.

Flame Princess stepped right on the door as she made her way through the room. Her body was completed ignited in flame, her eyes were in slits. She was nothing but pure fire, pure furious and dangerous fire. She pointed a flaming finger at Bonnibell, the Vampire Queen lay on the ground outside of the room, curled up in the fetal position. Blisters and raven-black scorch marks covered her skin from where Flame Princess had attacked her. Bonnibell's eyes widen with concern, she stepped forward to try to get closer to Marceline, but Flame Princess blocked here as a wall of fire crowded around the open doorway and also stopped her from seeing how just how badly the half-vampire/half-demoness was wounded.

"YOU HURT FINN!" Flame Princess roared as she made her way toward him and the Princess of the Candy Kingdom.

Bonnibell took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she could speak. "Yes, I hurt him. Sort of. But this will help both of you. It will make it so you can finally be together without hurting each other."

Flame Princess calmed down slowly, until she was back to her normal flame. The fire wall that had been blocking Bonnibell from Marceline slowly dissipated leaving only scorch marks on the stone floor, and smoke curling up in its wake. She watched as Bonnibell made her way over to Marceline, who was now hissing in pain like a cornered wild animal. She ignored the other two royalties and gently placed a kiss to Finn's cheek. To her shock there was no burn mark left behind, and watery tears were not pooling up at the edge of Finn's eyes. The Hero of Ooo just seemed to be unconscious. Bonnibell removed the needle from Finn's arm and bandaged it up with a cotton wrap below to stem any bleeding; she then had the banana guards move Finn from her lab and into one of the guest chambers. She then sent off Peppermint Butler to find anything and everything he could that had the color red, so Marceline could recover from her wounds. For now the Vampire Queen was resting in Bonnibell's chambers, The Princess of the Candy Kingdom only hoped that she would not attack Peppermint Butler.

Flame Princess was still standing in lab, looking and probably also feeling lost and confused. "Why did you help us?" she whispered, as the two made their way down the corridor.

"Because I wanted Finn to be happy." Bonnibell answered.

"Finn makes me happy." Flame Princess said, as she made to open the door to room where Finn was.

"I know." The Princess of the Candy Kingdom replied.

Flame Princess looked over her shoulder at Bonnibell. "And I'm not evil…just destructive. That's what fire does, it destroys things."

"I know, and I am sorry for what I had your father do to you." Bonnibell said, as she unknotted her hair from the bun it was in.

"I can't forgive you for that." Flame Princess said as she entered the room, "Not yet."

She shut the door behind her, leaving the Princess of the Candy Kingdom to wander the hallway toward her own chambers.


	10. Fuse

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of Unthinkable Agony. Yes, it does get a bit lemony, but not that bad. And I hope that you will read and review. I do own any of the characters, just the plot for this story. If you would like a sequel, please let me know, otherwise this will be my final story for Finn and Flame Princess. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Fuse

When Finn awoke it felt like a mountain had fallen on top of him and the room spun in circles. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took in deep and slow breaths. His arm was aching painfully, but if whatever Princess Bubblegum had injected him with would let him be with Flame Princess, and then he could deal with the throbbing in his arm where it was bandaged. He carefully made his way off of the bed and let his feet hit the floor; he was a little unsteady at first but was able to make his way toward the basin and pitcher. The Hero of Ooo cupped the water into his hands, but before he could splash onto his face, the water began to sizzle and boil in his hands, until it became steam, that was so hot that it stung his eyes.

Finn cried out in alarm and stumbled backwards, the pitcher that was rocking at the edge of the table, fell off and shattered. He was staring at fingertips in awe, his jaw opened in a large O of shock. His fingertips and somehow sprouted orange and yellow flames. He wasn't sure if he should scream or be excited about the fact that he could conjure fire. He righted his way to his knees and crawled toward the full-length mirror that was against the wall. He touched a hand to it; his fingertips were now only smoking. His ocean blue eyes were speckled with the deep orange color of glowing embers. Finn removed his hat and stared at his hair, the white-blonde of it was now streaked with orange highlights, the tips blood red, and at the very end wisps, a bright yellow. This was him, this really was him. Finn shook his head like a dog shaking off water, and pinched himself. It was not dream, this was real. He wasn't a human anymore, well at least not fully.

He sat back with his feet curled underneath him, and his hands resting on his jeans. He clutched his bear-eared hat in his hands. He looked up as the door was opening and righted himself. The hat fell to the floor with a soft thud. Flame Princess stood in the doorway a big bowl of charcoal in her hands. She carefully set the bowl down on to the table and stepped around the shattered pieces of the pitcher to where Finn was standing. She placed her hand on Finn's navy-blue shirt and watched as the fabric began to peel and burn away from her touch. The shirt was soon ashes, ashes that were now smeared on Finn's shoulders, arms, and fingertips as he tried to brush it off. Flame Princess was staring at him; her hand was still on his now bare chest but he wasn't burning. His skin wasn't turning red from her touch or worse, he wasn't screaming, his skin was not blistering. She could touch him without hurting him. Her eyes lingered on his bare chest for a moment, scorched into his skin as dark as tattoo ink was a flaming spiral over his heart. It almost looked like a phoenix rising out of the ashes.

Finn gently cupped Flame Princess's chin his hand and titled her head up, so he could see her. Lava was pooling at the edge of her eyes and slipping down her cheeks. But he wasn't hurt by flames, and that made his heart beat his chest like a drum. Before he could stop himself, or even think properly, he had both his hands on either side of her cheeks and he was kissing her. He continued to kiss her, until their tongues met and they tasting each other. Flame princess giggled as he kissed her face and her neck, only to realize in mere moments his jeans were gone, and his shoes were starting to melt to the floor. His underwear was already starting to get burn holes in them. Flame Princess slipped her dress off of her shoulders as it pooled onto the floor, she found herself climbing on top of Finn as he now lying on the bed. She intertwined their fingers, a blush creeping up into her cheeks, her flame burning brighter.

"Finn…do you want too…I mean we don't have too…" she stumbled over her words, and found herself even more embarrassed.

Finn kissed her on the mouth and smiled. "I want too."

A couple of hours later, the sun was beginning to set. It bathed the halls of Candy Kingdom in its soft orange glow. Princess Bonnibell found herself knocking on the door of the guest chambers that the Hero of Ooo and Flame Princess were sharing. Not hearing anything, Princess Bubblegum began to panic; she slowly opened and peeked her head in. Her cheeks automatically turned as red as cherries. Finn and Flame Princess were lying on the bed fast asleep, fast asleep and tangled together…naked. Completely butt-naked.

Bonnibell quickly shut the door and braced herself against the wall. Only to find Marceline floating above her and wrapping her ash-grey arms around her. The Vampire Queen resting her chin on Bonnibell's shoulder, a fanged smirked stretching across her face. Her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"He dipped his wick into her flame didn't he?" she questioned.

Flame Princess nodded. "I should have had the talk with him…"

"I think it's a little late for that, Bonnie." Marceline grinned.

Bonnibell sighed, "I know that…"

Marceline steered away from the door. "I say we go fill up the gigantic bubble bath of yours with suds and some fun of our own." She playfully squeezed the Princess butt and laughed, before floating down the hallway with Bonnibell chasing after.

Bonnibell stopped short and looked over her shoulder. "They'll be okay, right?"

Marceline bit her lip one fang sticking out as she now floated upside down with her legs crossed. "Yeah, I think so. Finn isn't that stupid, they'll be alright."

Bonnibell smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess so." She gently kissed Marceline on the cheek.

Finn awoke with the sun in his eyes, surprisingly it didn't hurt that bad. He looked down at Flame Princess and wiped a couple of strands of her hair away from her face. He kissed her gently on the lips and sat up to go get the bowl of charcoal that was on the table. Flame Princess's hand curled around Finn's.

"I love you, honey." She smiled sleepily.

Finn kissed her again. "I love you too."


End file.
